SasuNaru collab with Edward Elric's Twin
by Otaku Teme
Summary: It's a collab with Edward Elric's Twin. :D It was really fun to write and we had A LOT of laughs. SASUNARU. Nothing heavy just kissing :D. REVIEW


OT: OKAY! COLLAB time!

EET: Yaoi?

OT: Fine….

EET: YES!

OT: You've changed (Tears of joy)

EET: Your happy bout that?

OT: BECAUSE! You've changed into a yaoi fangirl!

EET: Oh…Kay XD

OT: BEGIN! Hehe surprise pairing!

~start~

( Regular is OT, bold is EET)

A deafening ring shook my out of my dreamless slumber. I groaned as I rolled over in bed. The black silk caressing my slender form. I cracked open a onyx eye and glared at my alarm clock, the source of the annoying ringing. I closed my eye and again and reached under my bed and felt the smooth handle of a kunai. A smirk playing on my lips and reached the ringed bottom and threw, with deadly aim, at the alarm clock. It gave a shrill ring before all was silent again. I opened an eye to see I had hit it dead center. Sastisfied, I threw the covers away from myself to get ready to meet my team.

"**Naruto! Get your lazy butt to the training grounds or I'll smack you across the face!" Naruto's father figure, Iruka yelled from the doorway. "Make me! I'm WAY stronger than you so back off!" I say "If you don't get up im coming in there!" says Iruka "Fine! I'm getting up (teme!) but you're paying for my Ramen!" says Naruto "Yay I get to see sasuke today" thinks Naruto sarcastically. He hopes into the shower and looks at his all his smexiness…."Who's the smexiest man on earth? You are yes you are!".**

I walked out of the bathroom with steam billowing out from behind me. The sudden change in temperature made goosebumps rise up on my pale skin. I clenched my eyes shut and shivered lightly. I threw away the black towel that was covering the Uchiha pride and slid on blue silk boxers. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha loved his silk. I padded around the room over to my dresser and pulled out my normal clothing. A blue high collared t-shirt with white shorts. I quickly wrapped bandages around my legs and slipped my sleeves over my elbows. Lastly, I grabbed my dark blue hi-ate and tied it around my forehead, holding up my bangs. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. Time to face the dobe.

**I got to the training center and guess who just happened to show up? Sasuke! The "Smexiest" man of the village...Ugh! (Bastard!)anyways I walked in and Sasuke was stand there all freak like, like always. "Naruto you are the smexiest man in here you will win you will laugh or you'll kill" I thought to myself, but who am I kidding I couldn't kill sasuke! Well then again maybe I can….But no, he's just to…Smexy.**

I had arrived at the training grounds only moments before the dobe. I peered up at him from beneath my bangs to find him staring off into to space with a stupid look on his face. Suddenly, he looked over to me and nodded to himself. What was wrong with this beautiful idiot? WAIT! Beautiful? No. No way! I was Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger of the Uchiha Clan, Straight as an arrow Sasuke. I snapped out of my thoughts at looked over to the blonde who as smiling brightly. He had plopped down onto the ground and was picking at the grass idly. I rolled my onyx eyes and sat down at the base of the tree.

"Dobe, don't have such a stupid look on your face"

His face flamed red and he looked over at me. Cute, Wait! NO! Not cute! Not cute!

"TEME!"

**That beautiful teme….wait what? No I, Naruto will not be in love with that teme! Not in a million years! He can die in a hole for all I care! Awe poor Sasuke says my brain. No leave me alone I will not be in love with "him" Oh look at the way he's staring at me….. cute. I love it when he does that. No, no! I will not be in love with that teme….or am I?**

I noticed the blonde dobe furrowing his eyebrows and then looking me and up and down. I raised an onyx brow and sighed. I would never understand him. Did I have feelings for this boy? I looked him over, yeah he was beautiful but our personalities are completely different. He was like the sun and I was like the moon. I narrowed my eyes and noticed that the blonde was blushing slightly. What was up with him? Usually by now we were bickering non-stop. I looked up at the sky, Sakura would arrive shortly and my alone time with the blonde would be over. Time to do what I have wanted do for a while. I admitted that I have feelings for the blonde. Feelings I maybe shouldn't have but I couldn't stop them. I toke a deep breath and walked over to the blonde. I knelt down beside him and waited for him to notice me standing right beside him.

''**Okay, why is he sitting beside me? "I thought. Should I say something? Should I lean over and kiss his lips…Ugh seriously this gay phase is annoying me! So I finally said ''Uhm, Hi?'' he looks over at me..doesnt say anything and blushes bright red! Oooh was the might Sasuke Uchia Blushing? Hmm His lips look so…lucious…mmmhmmm. That's right you know you want this.**

I cursed mentally as my cheeks burnt bright red. DAMNIT! I shouldn't blush, I was acting all ukeish…im seme damnit! Suddenly, I found my face much closer to his. This time his cheeks turned dark red and I smirked. I was seme again. I pushed him down to the floor and looked around quickly. Not seeing Sakura anywhere, I quickly pressed my lips against him. I heard him gasp and I invaded his mouth. He writhed beneath me and it only made me happier. I pulled back as fast as I came. He sat back up and I noticed he was slightly breathless. He went to say something but was interrupted as Sakura finally arrived.

"HEY GUYS!" She beamed. I smirked and simply lifted my head. Naruto blushed heavily and waved. She looked at us suspiciously before she just smiled and sat down.

* * *

><p>OT: END! I kinda died a bit writing the last paragraph but... :D<p>

EET: XD

OT: Alright, well please review!


End file.
